forbidden
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: though lavi was all for flirting with beautiful blondes he met in his travels, deep down he knew hed never have another. so why cant he stop thinking about the new exorcist from japan? first story so be nice.lavixoc, slight allenxlenalee, onesided kandaxo
1. Chapter 1

Wooh! First fanfic! Thanks for clicking btw.so anyway, be kind.

Dgm pwns.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with d.gray-man or anything to do with anime or manga.

But if I did that would be really cool.

Chapter 1, the pizza and the girl.

Lavi the bookman sighed and checked his watch. He was standing outside a pizza joint waiting for food.

Sure, jerry could probably make one as good or better, but he'd been feeling like he needed a change once in a while. Lately, everything felt so…done.

'Hey, Red' said a girl's voice 'your pizzas done.'

Lavi looked around and smiled. A girl with long silky black hair and green-gold eyes was grinning at him holding a pizza. she looked kind of Japanese, around 15 or 16.she was very pretty, which is why lavi surprised himself when he didn't yell "STRIKE!!".

'Thanks' he said, taking the box 'hey, your kinda young to be working this late, aren't you?'

'I don't work there' the girl said, walking past him 'I was just in there and offered to take it out for you, since I'm going this way. Bye bye.'

She walked down to the end of the alley then suddenly stopped and turned, smiling slyly.

' By the way' she said, brushing hair from her eyes 'Nice coat.'

Lavi sweat dropped as she disappeared.

'Weird….' He thought, walking in the direction of the order 'was she an akuma or something? Nah, then she would've killed me on the spot. Cute, though…..'

Lavi sat at the dinner table and opened the box to eat. Suddenly, Allen slid in next to him, balancing about a dozen plates of dinner.

'hi lavi' Allen smiled, stuffing his face full of god-knows-what 'what you eating?'

'Pizza' lavi said 'and I think the girl who served me was an akuma.'

'Really?' Allen raised his eyebrow 'what did she look like?'

'Uh, long hair, Japanese I think.'

Allen giggled.

'What's funny?' lavi enquired.

'That's no akuma' Allen said 'that's the new exorcist. She came in while you were out, haven't met her but I saw her in the hall just then.'

'Ohhhh…..' lavi said slowly, 'that explains why she liked my coat….'

Suddenly, Allen looked past lavi. Lavi looked around and saw the girl he met outside the pizza place slide in next to him with a plate of sushi. She smiled.

'Hi, I'm gonna sit here, since you guys seem to be closest to my age.'

Allen and lavi sweat dropped.

'Um….ok…..'

The girl smiled and held her hand out.

'I'm Keichi Yamanaka, by the way.'

Allen and lavi smiled and both shook her hand.

'I'm Allen Walker'.

'And I'm lavi. We've met.'

'Oh yeah' keichi smiled 'your Red.'

Suddenly, keichi giggled and pointed at kanda, sitting alone at a few tables away.

'Is that a girl or a boy?' she enquired.

Lavi and Allen laughed.

'A boy' lavi said 'we think.'

'Really?' keichi said 'could a fooled me.'

Just then, one of the radio golums flew in and hovered over keichi.

'Miss Yamanaka' said Reevers voice 'Komui wants to see you now.'

Keichi got up and waved to lavi and Allen.

'Seeya, boys' she smiled, walking away.

Lavi stared after her, thinking how pretty her smile was, then blushed and shook himself mentally.

He couldn't date her, he told himself, he's not allowed.

Besides, she's sooooooo not his type…

Suddenly, Allen laughed and pointed at lavi's pizza box.

Lavi looked.

' Aw, she ate all my pizza!'

OK, END CHAPTER 1.

Sucks, doesn't it?

Oh, well, review.

I'll only write more if I get enough 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter 2.btw, I don't own anything to do with this stroke of genius show.

The next morning, Lavi slept in late till around eleven o'clock. After getting dressed he came out of his room and was very surprised to discover Keichi Yamanaka coming out of the room next door. She looked up and smiled.

'Morning, Red. I guess I'm next door.'

'Yeah' lavi smiled back 'so did you sleep ok?'

Keichi nodded and they started walking together down to the cafeteria.

'Yeah, it was ok, but I miss my old house.'

'Oh, didn't you want to leave?'

'Actually, I ran away.'

Lavi blinked in surprise and stared at her cheerful face.

'w-what? Why?'

Keichi sighed and shrugged.

'By coincidence, my mother was killed by an akuma when I was young. My father then met some exorcists and our family became supporters, though out of protection I was rarely let out of the house. On one of the few times I could go for a walk, I found my innocence and was locked in my room incase the order found out. So, I busted out and ran away.'

Lavi wasn't sure how to react to this, so he was glad when keichi spoke again.

'what about you, Lavi? How'd you join up?'

Lavi smiled slyly.

'it's a secret.'

Keichi giggled and the two started chatting. All too soon, they were in the cafeteria and keichi spotted Kanda. She smiled and called out.

' YUU-CHAN!'

Kanda looked around, surprised. Keichi went over to talk to him and Lavi went to get breakfast. As he waited, he watched Keichi and Kanda talking. Kanda seemed thoroughly bothered by something. Keichi seemed happy to be talking to him. Lavi surprised himself by feeling jealous.

Keichi, having finished talking to Kanda, came over to Lavi and sat down.

'Sorry I left ya' she smiled 'but I only realized just then, I knew him when I was little.'

Lavi blinked in surprise, mouth full of cornflake cereal. He swallowed.

'You did?'

'Yes, he came through my town once with his father. I didn't recognize him last night, but in the light he looks like his father a lot.'

'Interesting' Lavi said thoughtfully 'so Yuu has family.'

Keichi smiled and went to get breakfast. Lavi stared after her. She was wearing her exorcist uniform today, with a short-sleeved coat down past waist and cute little shorts, the edges of which just visible beneath the end of the coat. Also, her long hair was tied back, with long bangs down the left side of her face. She looked even prettier in the light.

'Stop it' a voice said in his head 'bookmen cant effect history, which means no girlfriend! Besides, she's not even your type.'

Lavi agreed with the voice and went back to his cereal. Keichi came back and they started talking, later joined by Allen.

End chapter. Please review.

Lavi: is that all you got to say? Good grief, woman.

Allen :hey, when are we gonna get to me and lenalee?

Me: later Allen, sheesh, it's a lavi story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, new chappie.

And come on guys, please review, I like reviews .

Disclaimer: I still don't own d.gray-man or anything famous.

Over the next few days, Lavi felt himself drawn closer to Keichi as he and she became closer friends.

He tried as hard as he could to stifle his developing feelings for her, until finally, one morning when he was coming out of his room; he turned to find himself close to the raven-haired beauty. Her hair was in a loose ponytail slung forward over her shoulder, and she was wearing a very cute black singlet shirt and a light purple pleated skirt.

He stared into her eyes, and his face burned and his heart quickened to an uncomfortable speed.

'Morning, Lavi' keichi smiled.

'Uh……' was all Lavi could handle. He quickly turned away, head in his hands.

Keichi looked around him, concerned.

'Lavi? Do you feel sick?'

Lavi shook his head and turned back around, wearing a grinning mask.

'Nothings wrong, you just surprised me. So what have you got planned today?'

'Nothing much, just going into town for my birthday.'

Lavi stared in disbelief.

'Uh, your birthday?'

'Uh huh' she nodded 'It's my sixteenth birthday today.'

'You should've told me! I got no time to buy you a present now!'

Keichi blushed and looked at her feet.

'Its ok, I hate it when people make a big deal over me.'

'Then can I at least come with you? I'll buy you lunch.'

'Um, ok….'

Lavi smiled, but in the back of his head he could hear that bookman voice nagging that this would only worsen the situation. He told the voice to crap off, she was his friend after all and he had no romantic intention behind this, but he couldn't quite believe himself.

'Ok,' he said to Keichi 'Gimme a minute, ill just get changed and meet you at the elevator.'

Keichi nodded and left. Lavi ran back into his room and got out his Seldom-used casual clothes.

'Komui!'

Komui looked cheerily at the red-headed exorcist, glad for a distraction from paperwork.

'Ah, Lavi! What can I do ya for?'

'Um, you know the new girl, Keichi?'

'Yes, she's a nice girl, isn't she? Shame about her mother though…'

'Yeah, um, she's been feeling kinda homesick lately, and it's her birthday, so maybe you could…I dunno, throw her a surprise party?'

'OK!' Komui jumped enthusiastically onto his desk 'I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!'

He ran to the door to alert the others, then stopped and turned.

'Um, it could take a while, could you take her out for the day or something?'

'I am already.'

Komui paused, and then his face split into a sly smile.

'Ooh, are you two dating?'

'What?! No! You know that's not allowed! I don't feel anything for her! I'm a bookman!'

'love doesn't pay attention to rules, Lavi.'

Lavi stared in surprise and the scientist head waved and walked from his room.

'Komui…said something insightful?!'

Lavi: AW, WHYD YOU STOP?!I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Me: easy boy, you'll see what happens when I update.

Allen: hey, you've got no reviews yet, but so many hits.

Me; well, I think that's mostly cos I had it set so anonymous people couldn't review but I've fixed it now, so come on guys! Review!please…im giving out hugs in the next chapter to anyone who reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, first things first, special hugs go to "kobal" and "salaxyooh"!

Thanks for the reviews. 

Anyway, I don't own dgm, blah blah blah, ok now where were we?

Keichi leant against the wall next to the elevator and checked her watch. She absent-mindedly fingered the two Japanese fans tied around her waist by a cord. Lavi was taking a while.

She sighed and smiled.

'Shame he's a Bookman' the girl thought 'I really like him.'

Just then, Lavi trotted into view. His hair was down and he wore some normal jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a brown jacket.

'Hey Red' she smiled 'wow, I thought you looked cute before, you should wear normal clothes more often'.

Lavi looked embarrassed for a second, then grinned and shrugged with fake modesty.

'Well, I don't get much of a chance. Anyway, you wanna get going?'

'Yup'.

They went into the elevator and the junior Bookman pressed the down button.

'Say' he said suddenly 'it's a long way into town, how 'bout we take the fast route?'

Keichi raised her eyebrow suspiciously and Lavi patted his hammer holster with a sly grin.

Keichi cried out in surprise and gripped around the redhead's middle tighter as she and Lavi shot up into the sky on the back of Lavi's hammer. Lavi laughed and turned his head briefly.

'You ok back there? Not afraid of heights?'

'No, I just didn't think it'd go this fast! This is really cool!'

Lavi turned back around to watch the road. In the distance he could see a large colorful tent.

'Hey, there's a circus down there! You wanna go? I'm paying, remember.'

'Uh, ok, but then I'm buying lunch.'

'Ok, suit yourself…'

Two minutes and one crash landing later, Keichi and Lavi were at the gate buying tickets. They then went in and looked at the sideshows and prize stalls. Keichi smiled as she looked at the Hammerbell store.

'Hey Red, I bet you could win that one. I'm sure you've had the practice.'

Lavi grinned and bought a go. He picked up the foam hammer and, uh, hammered it onto the spring pad. The bell rang and the man in charge handed him a stuffed toy calling "winner! Winner!" and Keichi cheered and clapped.

'I did it' he grinned, handing her the toy 'here, count it as a birthday present.'

She smiled and tucked the toy under her arm.

' Come on' she said, tugging his arm ' I'll beat you at ring toss.'

'HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT!'

They both laughed and ran around the stalls, beating each other until it was time to go into the big top.

As the two exorcists sat in there seats, the circus music stopped and the ring master came on.

He stood kind of slouched for a minute, then groaned and turned grey. His body distorted and grew, and Keichi and lavi gasped and stood up, dropping their stuffed prizes as he turned into an akuma.

The audience thought this was a part of the opening act, so they laughed and cheered.

Then they screamed as more akuma appeared around them and started shooting.

'Shit!' keichi growled as she and lavi fought against the river of crowd flowing out the door, 'I was having such a good day too! Innocence activate!'

She quickly untied the fans from her waist and the fans grew huge, with the edge of the spines becoming long spikes. She then fanned the ground and she was shot into the air by a gust of wind and onto the back of an akuma.She closed the fans and they became long spears. She speared the demon and jumped to the next one just as it exploded. While lavi worked on his akuma, he stole glances at keichi. Though she was new, she could really work the fans, even if her form needed work.

The fight flowed out of the tent and onto the now empty streets were the stalls were. Lavi quickly lost sight of Keichi, though he could still hear her shouting.

'Come on you stupid hunks of scrap metal! I'll beat the crap outta ya! You- hey, where do ya think you're going…?'

On cue there was a large explosion in between some stalls a little way away, making lavi chuckle.

He had the feeling he was finally seeing Keichi's true character; a sore loser with attitude. As he ploughed an akuma from behind, Keichi came into view again, sending gusts of wind at the enemies further away. She was tiring quickly.

Suddenly, she was backed against a wall. She held her fans up protectively, too tired to keep going, and the akuma shot their bullets. Keichi yelled and dove to the ground, covering her head, and the bullets blew apart the stall, covering the girl with rubble. Lavi called out to her, but she didn't answer.

'Aw, crap, FIRE SEAL!'

Within a few seconds, the akuma were obliterated and silence filled the place. Lavi de-activated his hammer, put it back in its holster and ran over to where keichi was buried to dig her out.

Keichi opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached.

'Oh, good, you're awake. Are you ok?

The Japanese exorcist sat up slowly to see Lavi grinning sitting next to her cross-legged and grinning. They were on the ground under a large tree in the forest surrounding the circus grounds. Keichi had been using Lavis jacket as a pillow.

'I'm fine,' she smiled and shrugged. 'Did you get the rest of the akuma?'

'Would I be here if I hadn't?'

'Good point.'

There was silence.

'sorry I got knocked out 'Keichi said quickly 'its just I'm not very good at this yet, and I get tired easily, and sometimes I miss and blow things up-'

'Then you have it good.' Lavi laughed 'when I first started out with my innocence, I was a hazard to society. You name it, I've destroyed it. Anyway, you wanna head back now?'

Keichi nodded and Lavi helped her to her feet.

As they flew through the air, keichi thanked Lavi.

'Thanks for this, Red, it's the first real birthday I've had in a long time.'

She pulled herself forward and up slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Lavi went bright red and his grip on the hammer (and reality) slipped and they both yelled as the plunged towards the ground.

At the last second, the redhead pulled up the handle and the merely brushed the tips of the trees with their feet before re-gaining height.

'Sorry' Lavi said, embarrassed 'caught me off guard…um, don't kiss me again, ok?'

The Japanese exorcist nodded, embarrassed and disappointed and wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Everyone ran around the cafeteria placing food and decorations on the tables and walls. Kanda was slouched against the wall, with no known reason for being there.

'Kanda' Allen said 'if your not going to help why are you here?'

'Shut up, Beansprout.'

Allen pouted but chose not to respond and put his plates of food on the table. Kanda had been acting odd lately, especially if Keichi was mentioned. Could he like her?

'Everybody!' Lenalee cried as she ran in 'she's coming!'

Everyone made a mad rush to finish, then crouched in hiding as Komui turned off the light.

'KANDA! GET DOWN!'

Kanda made an annoyed sound and got behind a table. A few seconds passed, and then the door opened.

'What the, the lights are off-'

'SURPRISE!' Everyone yelled as they jumped up and the lights turned on 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Keichi stared for a minute, and then her face split into a huge smile.

'Wow, is this for me?! Thanks!'

'Don't thank us' Komui said, suddenly appearing behind them and making them jump 'Lavis the one who planned it.'

Keichi smiled warmly at the bookman, who blushed and smiled back nervously.

'Sure I can't kiss you again?'

'I'm sure. Just go enjoy your party.'

The girl nodded and went in. she went straight to the pile of presents, everyone begging her to open theirs first. Lavi looked on from the door, and then followed to join in; wishing she'd kissed him regardless of what he'd said.

End chapter.

Kanda: oh great, now you've pulled me into this and created a crappy anime love triangle. I'm outta here.

(Tries to leave but hits invisible wall)

Lavi: poor yuu, we already tried that.

Allen: you know, keichi's innocence reminds me of akuma Mimi's weapons.

Me: well giant spiked fans are cool! I wasn't gonna let an akuma have all the fun… anyways, I think its time for reveiws!


	5. Chapter 5

Yahoo! New chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man, cornflakes, weetbix, or anything cool.

At breakfast the next morning, Lavi couldn't help notice that Keichi was absent from her usual position across the table. He thought that was good, seeing as how he couldn't risk falling any more for her then he already had, but he still felt concerned.

'Good morning Lavi' Allen said, sitting down with about five plates of food. Lavi stared at the food and smiled.

'Yeah, morning. Not hungry, Allen?'

'Not really' the boy answered cheerfully, tucking his hair behind his ears and picking up a spoon to eat some weetbix, 'I'm still kinda full from all the stuff I ate last night.'

'Yeah, uh, speaking of which….Have you seen Keichi at all?' the redhead enquired, shoveling some cereal in his mouth.

Allen looked thoughtful and swallowed.

'Uh, I think she's having breakfast in town today, I saw her talking to Kanda in the hall.'

Lavi almost choked on his cereal. He coughed and swallowed and drank a glass of water in one go. He looked at Allen, a horrified look on his face. Allen sweatdropped.

'D-DON'T TELL ME THOSE TWO ARE DATING!?'

Allen cowered back as Lavi grabbed his collar and shook him.

'WELL?!'

'Uh…I-I don't really Know, but I think so cos of last ni-'

'WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO LAST NIGHT?!'

'Well, he was at the party, then while you were talking to someone he gave her his present, and they went and got cake together, and this morning they left together…Uh, please let go, I cant breathe..'

Lavi let go and sat back limply. He felt like someone had dropped a wheelbarrow of cinderblocks on him. He wasn't even sure why he was mad. Sure, he kind of liked her, but he liked all girls! And he wasn't allowed a girlfriend or anything, and if she had a boyfriend that was good…right?

He groaned in pain and put his head in his hands. Allen looked concerned.

'Lavi? Do you like Keichi too?'

'WHAT?! NO! SHE'S NOT REALLY MY TYPE ANYWAY! I LIKE OLDER GLAMOURUS BLONDE GIRLS NORMALLY! YOU KNOW THAT! I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID STRIKE!!'

Allen blinked in surprise and sweatdropped.

'Um, ok…..but those girls that have come before…have you actually had any REAL feelings for them other then physical?'

Lavi stared blankly. The cursed exorcist had a point…..but still, he wasn't allowed. Besides, at this point, Kanda would probably kill him. He sighed and stood up.

'I'm going for a walk. See ya.'

'Can I have your cereal?'

'What ever….'

Lavi stalked the streets of Paris alone; head bent down, unsure where he was going. All he knew was if he stood still for too long then he'd go insane.

'It's almost like I want Keichi to stay single forever' he thought 'it's stupid, just cos I like her but can't have her….But seriously, Kanda? Mr. Lack-of personality? What the hell?!'

He sighed and looked up to see where he was. It was some kind of Café Street.

'Hey, cutie. Lost?'

Lavi looked around to see a girl of around nineteen with long blonde hair, blue Lolita eyes and a cute dress smiling from a doorway. She was obviously the waitress of the café she was outside of.

'STR-STRIKE!' Lavi exclaimed, hearts appearing around his head.

The girl giggled and walked closer.

'Hi, I'm Amilie. You want me to make you a coffee or something? My café is having a free day.'

Lavi was going to nod, when suddenly, something knocked into the back of his head. He cried out and gripped it, turning to see what had hit him. Keichi was standing there, her left hand balled in a fist, her face an irritated, angry scowl.

'K-keichi? What are you-'

Keichi grabbed the young bookman's ear and started dragging him away. Though he complained and struggled, she didn't let go until they were in an empty alley two streets away.

'Baka' the Japanese exorcist folded her arms, annoyed 'you can't just go around dating random girls you meet on the street! She could be an Akuma, or worse, a prostitute!'

'Like your one to talk!' Lavi exclaimed, massaging the side of his face 'You're dating Yuu!'

'Yuu-chans not an akuma and he's not a prostitute! And who told you that?!'

'It doesn't matter, why are you with a cranky old man like him? He's too old for you!'

'He's the same age as you!'

'No, his birthday is before mine! And what does this have to do with me?!'

'I like you, you jerk!'

Lavi stared in shock. Keichi turned away from him, putting her hands on her hips.

'Yuu asked me out and I said yes, but I figured out I just can't date someone one when I'm in love with someone else, so we had a mutual break-up.'

There was silence. Lavi's heart beat against his ribcage, though his head was still confused, unsure what, if anything, he should do. Suddenly, Keichi made a frustrated noise and stalked off. Lavi fell back down to earth and ran after her.

'Keichi! Wait a second, you can't just say that to me and-'

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Keichi suddenly span around angrily, her innocence activated, and blew Lavi away with a gust of wind that felt like a punch in the stomach. He landed with a thump and a groan a few meters away. When he looked up again, the girl was gone.

'Shit.'

He jumped up and ran to look for her, still trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Mean while, the blonde waitress Amilie walked out from the shadows. As she did, he skin turned gray, and crosses appeared along her forehead. Her hair became purple and her eyes a sickly yellow.

'Damn, just when the earl finally gives me permission to get a pet exorcist, the one I want has to be in love with someone else! I'll just have to take a different approach…..'

End chapter.

Kanda: uh, thank god my part is over in this.

Lavi: heh, yuu got dumped.

Kanda: hello! Cant you read? It was a mutual breakup! I don't wanna date someone who likes someone else.

Lavi: what ever….

Me: ok, guys, ive got an actual plotline going! Now will you review? please? chibi eyes


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, new chapter is up! And I've figured how to do breaks so this should be better!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man.damn**_

_Over the next few days, though Lavi looked for Keichi, he couldn't seem to find her. Even if he asked someone who had seen her, by the time he got to her she was gone._

Then, he received information that she'd gone on her first mission and wouldn't be back for at least a week.

Lenalee looked concernedly at Keichi, who had tripped and was picking herself up and brushing snow off her pants.

'Are you ok?'

Keichi nodded, sighed and they ploughed on ahead. The wind was starting to pick up.

'Keichi?' Lenalee asked suddenly 'why are you mad at Lavi?'

'Cos he flirted with another girl', the Japanese exorcist said flatly. ' he gets grossed out by me kissing him on the cheek in thanks, then he hits on some doorway stripper he's never met before in the street. It's made me feel like he…I dunno, I feel like I'm not much to him.

Lenalee was silent, and for a few minutes the only sound was the crunch of snow and the whistle of the wind. Then Keichi turned and smiled at Lenalee.

'Enough about me, what's with you and Allen-kun?'

Lenalee blushed and looked panicked.

'WHAT!? Nothing, I don't like Allen, he's just a friend!'

'Aw, come on Lena- Chan, I know when a person loves another, and you and Allen plainly have the hots for each other.'

'If you can tell, then why can't you tell that Lavi loves you?'

Keichi turned angrily and walked ahead. Lenalee trotted to catch up and walked beside her, trying to further persuade her.

' I've seen the way Lavi looks at you and he always talks about you, and he organized a birthday party for you! But think about it; he's a bookman. If he lets himself fall in love he and the girl he loves will be punished. He distracts himself from love by focusing on a girl's physical appearance rather then the important parts, and that's what he's doing here. So don't be too-'

Suddenly, the Chinese girl screamed, and a gust of wind picked up, flinging snow all around. Keichi called out but her friend didn't answer. The wind stopped and no one was there.

'Lenalee?' the exorcist called again, taking a step back, 'Where…..oh crap!'

She screamed as she fell down a cliff.

Lavi sat bolt upright in bed as there was a loud banging on his door. He yawned, ran his hand through his slightly knotted hair and got up to open the door.

'Yeah, I'm coming….' He yawned again as he reached the door and opened it. 'What? Komui?'

'Lavi, come to my office now, its urgent. Don't get dressed we've only got a few minutes.'

'Uh, ok…'

Up at the office, the scientists and a very ruffled looking finder sat and stood around the desk. Komui smiled kindly at the finder and went over to him.

'Ok, tell him what you told me.'

The finder nodded and shakily stood up as he handed a surprised Lavi a note.

'That's a note from a Noah. She kidnapped me, my comrades, as well as an entire town, and two exorcists.'

'WHAT?! Then how'd you escape?

'Because, she sent me back here to tell you that if you don't go to her, shell kill them all, and would keep kidnapping and killing people until you did.'

Lavi was confused. Everyone stared at him expectantly. Komui put his hands on his desk dramatically.

'Right, Lavi, you'll be going to a mountainous area in Germany-'

'Hang on! I haven't agreed to this yet! Let me think about it for a second..'

'She has Keichi' Reever pointed out.

'Ok, I'll need a map.'

**LAVI: OOH, DRAMATIC.**

**ALLEN: FINALLY, SOME LENAXALLEN INDICATION, I WAS GETTING TIRED OF WAITING.**

**ME: WELL DON'T WORRY, COS THERE'LL BE MORE. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS, I'LL GIVE OUT MORE HUGS IF YOU DO, AND THE STORY WILL IMPROVE **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, chapter is up! Hugs to my friend pyrhha, who reviewed. Sorry if I misspell your name **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--

**On the train, **Lavi yawned and jerked himself awake. After Komui had told him the info, he'd been rushed down to the train station, a heap of clothes thrown in a backpack with his food. He'd just finished changing, and his stop was coming up soon.

He sighed and got out the note.

"Lavi must come to so-and-so tomorrow, or I kill everyone I have kidnapped. He must be alone."

'Sheesh, who is this chick anyway? I knew I was popular with the girls but a Noah….'

Somewhere in the room, someone sneezed. Lavi stood up and looked around. There was the edge of black material poking out from under the seat. He bent down and pulled at it, and out slid a guilty looking Allen.

'Uh…Hi.'

'Allen?! What are you doing here? I'm supposed to go alone!'

'if you go alone you'll end up dead' the white haired boy said, standing up 'and besides, while you go to what's- her -face I can look for the others, then once there safe we can defeat her!'

Lavi was about to retaliate, then sighed and shrugged.

'Fine, I guess I can't really toss you off the train either….but admit it, half the reason your coming is she has Lenalee, and you wanna look like a hero in front of her.'

Allen looked annoyed and blushed. He got an evil glint in his eye and giggled evilly.

'What and you're not coming cos she has Keichi too?'

It was the bookman's turn to blush.

'AND AN ENTIRE TOWN! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T LIKE HER! NOT IN THAT WAY!'

'Not what I asked.'

Lavi stared in surprise. Allen smiled brightly and sat down. His stomach growled.

'So, are they going to serve breakfast soon?'

--

**When the train arrived at their stop,** the two teenagers walked a little way out of town through the snow before checking the map. Allen shivered, rubbing his forearms.

'Its cold, should there really be this much snow at this time of year?'

'That's why the girls were sent here', Lavi explained, folding the map and pocketing it 'Cos they thought there would be innocence. Ok, Allen, there's a group of caves in those mountains over there, start looking there first then head south. I have to go this way.'

Allen nodded, and smiled.

'Ok, see ya.'

--

**Lavi jumped down the rest of the cliff and dusted himself off. He looked around.** There was an unusual amount of snow on the ground for the season, with trees lining the valley. He checked the note and confirmed this was the place, though he was somewhat early. He yawned and walked around the place. There were high cliff walls all around, in a complete circle. He was probably going to have to use _extend_ to get out again.

Suddenly, he stopped. There was a corner of black material poking out of the snow. He ran forward, got on his knees and brushed the snow away. It was a person. He dragged the person out and turned them over. It was Keichi.

'Keichi!' he cried, shaking he slightly 'Wake up!'

No response. Lavi looked around quickly, spotted a cave opening, and picked the girl up in his arms to get her out of the cold.

The cave was small, but it was warmer, so he set her down. He crouched down and felt her hands. They felt like ice, and the fact her clothes were wet wasn't helping.

--

**Keichi became aware of the fact she was warm. **Very strange, seeing as before all she'd felt was cold. After lying there, enjoying the feeling for a minute, she opened her eyes. Lavi's face was very close to hers, his hand on her forehead.

'KYAAAAA!' She cried angrily, slapping him away and sitting up 'Get off, you pervert!'

Lavi blinked in surprise, feeling hurt.

'I was just checking if you had a fever, you silly girl. You were buried unconscious in the snow for about 12 hours; I'm surprised you're alright.'

There was a pause, and then he smiled.

'I'm glad you are, anyway.'

He then got up to stoke the fire, which he'd set up while she'd been asleep. Above was Lavi's hammer, which was extended across the cave so it was about half a meter above the fire. Along the handle hung Keichi's wet clothes. Confused, the girl moved the blanket she was under. She was wearing a large old shirt.

'WHAT?! YOU CHANGED ME?!'

Lavi sweat dropped.

'Well you were wet, and freezing cold, so I put you into one of my shirts. Don't worry, I closed my eyes. Seriously, Keichi, do you really believe I'm capable of….You know?'

Without waiting for an answer, the boy reached into his back pack to look for something. Keichi stared at the ground. She didn't believe he'd try to do something; she was just trying to stay mad at him. Though really, when she'd opened her eyes, she'd wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. But of course, if she'd done that….

'Here,' Lavi had returned with a smile on his face, holding a packet of biscuits 'You must be hungry, eh?'

The girl nodded and took the packet, blushing and pouting.

'Ari….arigato.'

Lavi grinned at how cute she looked and sat next to her.

'So how'd you escape from the Noah?'

'Noah?! There was no Noah, I was just walking along up there and fell.'

'Was Lenalee with you?'

'Uh, no, I lost her a minute before I fell, there was a sudden blizzard. So why are you here?'

Lavi handed her the note. Keichi read quickly, her eyebrows rising.

'What the… what does she want with you?'

'Dunno, but I assume she has a crush on me.'

Keichi blinked in surprise, then laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. Lavi smiled in relief, taking this as a sign she wasn't mad anymore and laughed too.

Outside, a twig cracked, and there was a crunching-snow sound. Lavi jumped up. Keichi looked up in alarm.

'Lavi-'

'Stay here.' The redhead said, running outside.

The second he got out there, he shivered and wished his coat wasn't suspended above the fire. It was starting to snow again.

'Hello Lavi'.

Lavi turned. Amilie the waitress was standing there in a tight pink dress.

'You! What are you…?'

Suddenly, Amilie's hair turned purple, her skin turned gray and her eyes turned yellow. Lavi gasped and pointed.

'WAIT, YOU'RE THE NOAH?!'

'Yes and your going to come with me.'

'What? Why? Aren't you going to try and kill me?'

The pretty Noah laughed and started walking closer. Lavi knew he should get his hammer out, but for some reason his arm wouldn't move. In fact, he couldn't move at all.

--

**End chapter.**

**Ooh, suspenseful, huh? Well, if you wanna find out what happens, I suggest you review. And if you give me some ideas for what could happen, I might use them .**

**Harmony out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, guys. Special hugs to KuroNeko17 for the great review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man. How sad.**

--

**Amilie walked closer.** Lavi struggled as hard as he could against the invisible binds, but he could barely twitch his hand. The Noah saw this and laughed.

'Don't bother, cutie, even if you did break free you don't have your hammer. It's back in the cave with you're girlfriend. Now then….'

She went right up to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He shuddered; it felt like ice.

'HEY!' came Keichi's voice 'Get your claws off him, ya dirty bitch!'

Amilie pushed herself off Lavi and smiled at the girl. She'd changed back into her uniform, and was looking very angry.

'Too late, girlie, I've kissed him. Now we'll see what happens.'

She stood a back and watched the immobile bookman. Suddenly, released from the spell, he gasped, clutched his chest and fell onto his side, coughing.

'Lavi!' Keichi cried, running forward and getting on her knees, shaking his shoulder. 'Lavi, what did she do?'

Lavi coughed into his hands. Blood leaked through his fingers. Keichi looked at the Noah.

'WELL? WHAT DID YOU DO?!'

Amilie sighed in exasperation and folded her arms.

'I am the Noah of Cold Heart. I have two powers, one over ice and snow, the other is if a kiss a man, he becomes poisoned. He'll be dead in a matter of hours.'

'Then why'd you bring him all the way out here?!'

'I wanted to see if an exorcist could withstand my poison, so I chose him, but oh well, I'll just have to keep searching. Anyway, now…oh, it's already starting.'

Keichi looked down at Lavi. He was curled up and shivering. Red patches were starting to appear under his clothes. The Japanese exorcist lifted up the back of his shirt and gasped. Large bleeding cuts were appearing randomly all over his body. She looked up.

'WHA-WHATS GOING ON?!'

'An effect of the poison. Now he'll-'

Suddenly, the young bookman knocked Keichi's hands away and stood up. Despite his wounds, he quickly ran up to Amilie and threw his arms around her, attempting to kiss her. Amilie giggled and pushed him away.

'No Lavi, not yet. I'll give you more if you kill that girl for me.'

Lavi nodded and he was handed a large dagger. He turned and looked at a shocked Keichi. She stood up cautiously, and realized only then that her fans were missing.

'Lavi…?'

Lavi made a dash for her, and she dodged. He made for a swipe and she backed away. They both started running towards the cliff faces. Amilie watched with amusement.

'Now that he's addicted to the poison, he'll kill his own mother just to get another kiss, even though he knows he'll die. Since he couldn't withstand me, it'll be fun seeing to exorcists die. The Earl will be pleased with me.'

--

**Allen activated his claw and cautiously entered the 3****rd**** cave today.** He couldn't sense any akuma, but he still wanted to be safe in case there were any Noah here. After a minute of walking down the narrow icy tunnel, it split off into two. He stopped and listened, hoping this might be where Lenalee and the other people were. To his bitter joy, he heard a child sobbing down the left tunnel and took off down there. After a minute, he exited the tunnel and was in a large room, full of people chained to the walls. They were all half-asleep.

He looked around for Lenalee, spotted her and ran over to her. Her feet were covered in cement.

'Lenalee!' he exclaimed, getting down on one knee and touching her shoulder.

The girl opened her violet eyes and looked up, surprised.

'Al-Allen….' She smiled, tears in her eyes. 'ALLEN!'

She threw herself forward and hugged him, knocking him to the ground. Allen's face went bright red, and then he smiled and patted her on the back.

'Sorry,' Lenalee said into his shoulder, 'I thought I'd never see you again…'

Allen blushed again, and then gently pushed her off. They smiled at each other.

'Let's get everyone out of here' Allen suggested. Lenalee nodded.

--

**After hammering the cement off Lenalee's dark boots with Allen's claw and unchaining everyone, they all filed out of the cave, With Allen explaining what was going on.**

'We have to help him' Lenalee said.

'No,' Allen said, 'you have to go back to the town with everyone else. Your dark boots wont work right cos of the damage they've received. You have to call Komui.'

'But-'

'Please, Lenalee.'

Lenalee looked into Allen's pleading gray eyes. She sighed, and nodded. Allen smiled and they walked in silence until they reached the end of the cave. The townsfolk and finders started walking to the empty town. Lenalee smiled at Allen and followed. Allen stood there for a minute, and then called out.

'Lenalee!'

She stopped and turned.

'Yeah?'

'Um, I might die if I fight a Noah, so, um…if I do; I just want you to know I love you.'

Lenalee stared in shock. Allen waved and ran off in the other direction.

--

**Keichi cried out as Lavi launched forward and crash-tackled her to the ground. **He roughly turned her over and raised the dagger above his head, pinning her to the ground with his other hand. Keichi struggled, but it was no use; she was dead.

'Lavi, please don't….'

'He can't hear you' Amilie laughed, walking up to them 'His mind is blanker then a junkie right now. You're nothing more then an obstacle to him.'

Keichi looked up at her friend. He looked back with cold indifference. He gripped the knife harder and plunged it down. Keichi closed her eyes and braced herself. Then-

_**THWACK!**_

The knife collided with flesh….but it wasn't hers.

Keichi opened her eyes and gasped. Lavi was on the ground, gripping the knife he'd just drove into his stomach. Amilie looked confused.

'WHAT?! HE CAN STILL REMEMBER YOU?!'

Lavi shakily pulled the knife out and held it out to Keichi. Keichi stared.

'Lavi…?'

'Take it…' he coughed, 'Please, before I hurt you….get rid of her…'

Keichi took the knife. Lavi's arm went limp, and the Japanese exorcist stood up to face Amilie, who was backing away. However, before anything could happen, there was a loud bang in the distance, and a bullet-like beam of light shot through the Noah. She crumpled to the ground, barely alive. Keichi looked to where the bullet had com from. In the distance, she could see Allen waving, then starting to climb down the cliff. She waved back, and then ran forward to Amilie.

'Ok, before you die, tell me how to reverse the poison in Lavi. Do one good thing in your life'.

Amilie smiled weakly.

'You have to kiss him. Right now, he's cold from a cold kiss. You have a warm heart, so you'll have a warm kiss.'

'I HAVE TO KISS HIM?! BUT-'

'Look, do you want him alive or not?'

Then, Amilie died and faded away. Keichi sighed, and looked at Lavi, lying in the snow, barely alive. She walked over to him and got on her knees. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in and placed her lips on his. He shuddered for a second, and as Keichi sat back she was afraid it wouldn't work, but then he relaxed, and there was a hissing sound as the cuts on his face and exposed arms healed themselves, smoking slightly, and then disappearing completely. She sighed in relief.

'Keichi!' Allen called, reaching them, 'Is Lavi ok?'

Keichi nodded and fainted.

--

**Ok, so the battle is over, the Noah is dead, but what will happen once they wake up? Will they get together or will the price be too great? And what will happen when Allen and Lenalee see each other again? Only a few more chapters to go so please review. Also, sorry for the clichéd sap but it was honestly all I could come up with. This stuff can be avoided if you put suggestions in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kanda: che…..**

**Me: what's with you?**

**Kanda: you're taking too long with this waste of computer bytes.**

**Me: oh shut up, it's no fun without struggle.**

**Disclaim: I don't own d. gray-man. **

--

**Lavi was very surprised to find he could hear voices coming through the darkness.** They sounded like Komui and Keichi arguing over something, but he didn't know what because he couldn't hear properly. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead say he lay there, listening and becoming aware of his surroundings. From what he could feel, he was lying on a bed. There was a lot of heat in the room, so maybe there was a heater on somewhere. Finally, he could feel a ray of sunlight shining on his face, which irritated him. That seemed to trigger his hearing properly.

'I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CUTE, IM NOT TELLING HIM HOW I SAVED HIM!'

'Aw, but you would be so good together.'

'That doesn't mean that…I...HE'S A BOOKMAN!'

Lavi's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at the door, where Keichi had Komui in a headlock. Komui looked up cheerfully.

'Ah, Lavi! So glad you're awake! I have to check something right now so I'll be right back.'

With a sly grin at Keichi, he slithered out of her grasp and jogged out the door. Keichi stared angrily after him for a moment, then turned and smiled, and walked towards him.

'Hey, Red, you feeling ok? We thought you'd never wake up.'

'So did I' He replied, slowly sitting up. Suddenly, he winced in pain and clutched his stomach.

'Argh! My gut hurts…'

'Well you did stab yourself, remember?'

'Yeah, I remember…why did I do that again?'

Keichi shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed. Lavi looked at her. She looked kinda different from usual; her hair was tied in an up-do and she was wearing a blue kimono.

'You look pretty,' he smiled, making her blush.

'Can we talk about something else?!'

'Ok, did everyone get rescued? How's Allen?'

'Everyone's fine, though a few got hospitalized. Allen's ok, but he disappeared a while ago.'

'Good…'

There was an awkward silence. Keichi suddenly opened her mouth to say something, when Komui returned. She smiled weakly at Lavi and left.

'So?' Komui said in expectation.

'So what?'

'Did she say something or do anything?'

Lavi shook his head, confused. Komui sighed in disappointment, then shrugged and proceeded in giving the bookman a check-up.

--

**Lavi stood under the shower, letting the hot water wash over him.** Now that the adventure had finished, he was feeling exhausted. He wanted to sleep, but first he wanted to get clean. He looked down and touched the jagged scar on his stomach. He winced slightly as he felt a throb of pain. He could barely remember what happened after the Noah kissed him, but he did remember suddenly seeing Keichi on the ground, looking scared. Then he was stabbing himself…then he was lying there….

Lavi leant his cheek against the cold bathroom tiled wall and sighed.

'Why am I alive? That kiss was poison…..'

He closed his eyes and strained his memory. A blurry picture popped into his head. He was half conscious, he thought, and he could hear the Noah talking in the background about something to do with a warm kiss. Then, he could see Keichi leaning over him…

His eyes snapped open.

--

Allen knocked on Lenalee's hospital room door, and went in. She was sitting on her bed reading. She looked up, surprise.

'Allen-?'

'Lenalee, about what I said when we were outside the cave, I was serious. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date. You don't have to, but could you not tell your brother either way? I'd like to live long enough to eat dinner tonight…..'

Lenalee stared at Allen's blushing face. She then Blushed herself and nodded. Allen looked ecstatic.

'Really? SERIOUS?!'

'Yeah, I….I guess I love you too, Allen.'

Allen ran forward and hugged her. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise at the door, and the two exorcists looked up to see Komui looking angry, holding a large machine gun and wearing commando gear.

'K-komui!'

'Brother!'

Komui advanced. Allen ran for the window in terror, unlocked it and jumped out. Komui gave a war cry and followed.

--

**Well, nothing really happened in this chap, just some fan service and some comedy. Look forward to the next one though, I promise ill make it better.**

**Note: since I'm staring school again, I wont be updating everyday any more, but don't panic, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, here chapter 10, hopes you enjoy.**

**And hugs to "Chola" for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm.**

--

**Keichi didn't see Lavi again until they were on the train going back to the order. **He seemed to be acting odd, as he kept looking out the window, then looking around and grinning sneakily at her. It was kind of creepy.

'Hey' Lavi said suddenly 'Where's Allen?'

'Taking a different train home' Keichi explained 'though Komui's still searching this one to make sure.'

Lavi chuckled and looked to see Lenalee groaning.

'Oh brother….'

'Don't worry' Keichi smiled, patting Lenalee's shoulder 'Allen's a nice boy who's never done anything bad in his life. Komui knows that, he's just blinded by rage right now, he'll be back to normal eventually.'

Suddenly, the train started to slow, and the three exorcists stood up to get their bags from the racks.

--

**At the order, Lenalee and Komui went straight to the science department, Komui to get an Allen-killing komerin and Lenalee to dissuade him.** Keichi was about to go up the stairs to her room, when Lavi called her back.

'Hey Keichi, can I talk to you for a second?'

Keichi looked around in surprise, then shrugged, nodded and came back down the stairs. Lavi took her hand and led her out of the hall where no one could hear them. He stopped next to a wall and folded his arms, smiling.

'I just wanted to say thanks for the kiss.'

Keichi blinked in surprise, and gasped.

'What?! You were awake?!'

'Well, I was almost unconscious, but didn't I tell you? As a bookman I'm required to have a flawless memory. If I'm one point away from death I'll still remember the important parts of my surroundings.'

Keichi blushed and folded her arms, leaning against the wall.

'Well, I only did it cos I didn't want you to die, so don't worry about-'

'Keichi, you told me you loved me. Is that still true?'

Keichi's eyes widened. Lavi had a pleading look on his face. She went a deeper shade of red and looked at her feet.

'Well, I don't know! And it's not like it'll make a difference, right?'

'Keichi' Lavi said seriously, curling his forefinger under her chin and making her look up at him 'Give me a straight answer.'

They stared into each others eyes. Lavi was starting to blush too. Keichi sighed, knowing she couldn't lie when he was staring at her like that.

'Fine, I do! But why do you want to know?'

'Cos it's mutual.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

Before Keichi could process this, Lavi leaned forward, pressing her against the wall, and kissed her. Keichi was surprised, but wasn't complaining. She kissed back and after a minute they pulled apart. Lavi sighed and smiled.

'I thought you weren't allowed to fall in love?' Keichi enquired.

'That's true,' Lavi answered, leaning against the wall next to her 'but it's not like I can just turn off my emotions when it suits me…..'

There was a moment of silence. Keichi was still trying to make sense of this, but right now a warm happy feeling was overtaking her body.

'So what now?' Lavi said suddenly.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean should we just leave things like this and never mention it again, or do we do this in secret? Anything you want to do, I'll understand.'

Keichi thought about this carefully for a minute, weighing all the pros and cons. Then she smiled and wrapped her arms around Lavi's neck, leaning against his chest.

'Secret….we'll find a way so it doesn't have to be, I'm sure, but for now, this is good…'

Lavi grinned and kissed her again.

--

**Awww… well, another pointless chapter in which nothing happens, but hey, who doesn't like a little fluff now and then? Anyway, still more to go so stay tuned! And please review…and don't worry, I'm planning on more allenxlenalee stuff soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, its time for a new chapter! This one has both warm fuzziness and heartbreak so watch out!**

**Annoying disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Allen carefully crept out from under the cafeteria table and checked to see the coast was clear. **Through the sea of finders, exorcists and department personnel he couldn't spot Komui, so he quickly leapt up and ran out the door on to his next hiding place. He had been home for less then three days and was _really_ tired of having to eat under tables, but if he sat in the open for too long, Komui was bound to find him and kill him.

Up ahead he saw a corner coming up so he slowed and peeked around to check. To his horror, Komui was stalking towards him, holding a flame thrower. Allen stifled a squeak and ducked from view, hastily turning his head this way and that for an escape route. To his left he spotted a door, so he opened it, jumped inside the room, locked it from the inside, and rammed his back against it as he turned. He blinked in surprise. Lavi and Keichi were sitting on the ground in the corner eating sushi. Lavi had his arm around Keichi's waist, and Keichi was leaning on his shoulder. They both stared at a confused Allen.

'Uh, what are you two doing?' Allen asked, staring in surprise. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head. 'Hey, are you guys date-'

Lavi leapt forward and tackled Allen to the ground, clamping his hands over his mouth. Allen gave a stifled scream and struggled to break free, but his friend had him pinned down.

'SHOOSH!' Lavi said 'I'll let you up if you shut it!'

Allen stopped struggling and Lavi got off him, and helped pull him up.

'What the hell is going on?!' Allen gasped 'You almost crushed me!'

'Sorry' Lavi said 'But if anyone finds out me and Keichi are…ya know…then she'll be taken away.'

'Yeah,' Keichi said as she walked over to them 'And I kinda like it here.'

Allen still looked surprised, but he shrugged and smiled.

'Then I have to keep it a secret? Tell no-one?'

'Yeah, that'd be good.'

'Ok, but you guys have to help me with Komui in return, ok?'

Lavi cheered joyfully and hugged Allen. Allen and Keichi sweat dropped.

'Lavi? I can't breathe…'

--

**Komui sat in his office, bent over a diagram and chuckling evilly, eyes glinting. **He picked up a pencil and started to draw in more details.

'Soon, Allen, soon I shall protect my precious Lenalee from your lecherous grasp…'

'When has Allen ever been lecherous?'

Komui yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Lavi at his desk, and then stuffed his papers out of view, looking suspiciously at the young bookman.

'Ah, Lavi, are you spying for Allen?'

'Not really' Lavi said, casually sitting in Komui's desk chair and putting his feet up, 'It's just…Lenalee is pretty right?'

'Of course she is! She's the most beautiful sister in the world!'

'And she's a nice girl, too. Smart, capable, really kind and friendly.'

'What are you implying?'

Lavi sighed in exasperation and linked his hands behind his head.

'Well, one day she's bound to find a nice guy and fall in love and get married, so wouldn't Allen be the best choice for that?'

'WHAT?! NO! HE-'

'-Is a nice guy who's never done a bad thing or mistreated another person. He can cook, clean and mend his own clothes, and he loves children, and he's strong. Keichi says he's a woman's dream.'

Komui blinked in surprise, then shook his head.

'NO NO NO! He can have any girl he likes, just not Lenalee!'

Lavi sighed again, took his feet off the desk and leant forward.

'Look, don't you think he'd be better as Lenalee's boyfriend rather then someone like me, a stupid pervert, or a total jerk like Kanda? You don't get people like Allen that often. And it's not like they're gonna get married tomorrow, it's just a date.'

Komui stared silently. Lavi decided to deliver the final blow.

' And besides, Komui, Allen's liked her for a long time, pretty much the only reason he didn't ask her out is cos he didn't want you to feel like he was stealing her away.'

Komui sighed.

'Fine, just make sure he doesn't do anything wrong on their first date, got it?'

Lavi smiled and stood up.

'Will do!' he saluted, before spinning around and walking out the door, where Allen and Keichi were waiting.

'Well?' Allen asked expectantly.

'He said you could as long as you didn't do anything that would upset Lenalee.'

'Yeeesss!!' Allen cheered, jumping up and punching the air. 'HA! This is great! Thanks, Lavi! I'll go tell Lenalee it's safe to date now!'

He smiled brightly and took off for Lenalee's room. Lavi and Keichi watched before turning to each other.

'So' Lavi grinned 'Can I have a kiss for a job well done? Nobody's around…'

Keichi rolled her eyes, smiled, stood on her toes and placed her lips on his. From the shadows, a radio golum recorded them.

--

'LAVI!' Allen cried as he beat against Lavi's door somewhere around three in the morning 'Lavi wake up!'

The door suddenly swung open and a sleepy looking Lavi stood there, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Allen, it's like two in the morning, what's so important that it can't wait until a sane time of day?'

'Keichi, they took her away!'

Lavi's green eyes widened in shock.

'What?'

'Yeah, I was having a midnight snack and these men came past, carrying her while she was asleep, I tried to stop them but they knocked me out!'

'HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS?!'

'About ten minutes-'

Lavi ran back into his room and came back, activating his hammer. He ran past Allen and dove into the hole in the middle if the floors, using extend to get to the gate quickly. As he arrived, he could see Bookman coming out of the lift. Lavi ran up to him.

'You! Old panda! What have you done with her?'

He looked up angrily.

'That's no longer any of you're concern, now go back to bed.'

'No, I won't until you tell me what you've done with her!'

Bookman sighed.

'Fine. Since Keichi is a possible distraction to your work and a present violation of the rules, she has been transferred to the Asian branch. She will not be allowed to contact you, and will be given missions over the phone. Good night.'

Bookman walked past. Lavi stood there for a moment, letting this sink in. Then his knees buckled, and he leant against the wall, staring blankly ahead.

'I can't ever see her again…' He mumbled to himself. He shuddered as he felt a pain similar to a knife in his chest.

Never, ever, **EVER AGAIN.**

Suddenly approaching footsteps approached and Allen' voice sounded.

'Lavi..?'

Lavi let himself fall to the ground as he started sobbing. Allen made an alarmed sound and ran forward. He went to put his hand on Lavi's shoulder, but Lavi slapped him away, stood up and walked off, ignorant to Allen's calls.

--

**Poor lavi. Will he ever see his true love again?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own dgm…or death note.**

--

Everyday, Lavi would get up, shower, get dressed, and go on missions. If there was no mission, he would read in the library. His friends noticed distinct changes in him, he didn't smile as much, and he was less talkative, less sociable. Though these were very small, they became concerned. When asked what was wrong, he would answer "I hate my job", and then insist everything was fine, that he was just having a bad day…but if that was true, he would have a bad day for the next four years, when Allen was in Komui's office to talk to him.

'Um, Komui, I need to talk to you…?'

Komui smiled and nodded. Allen had grown tall in the last few years. He was now 19, though he hadn't changed a bit.

'It's about Lavi….He seems kinda depressed, and I was thinking it was maybe cos he misses Keichi? It broke his heart when she was taken…S-so maybe you could…get her back?'

Komui sighed sadly and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Allen, I have no authority over that matter.'

'Ok, thanks anyway…'

Allen walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob but before he opened it, he stopped and turned.

'Uh, there's something else I wanna ask.'

'OK, what is it?'

Allen took a deep breath, like he was preparing to jump into hell, and bowed his head.

'I'D LIKE YOUR PERMISSION TO ASK LENALEE TO MARRY ME!!'

He looked up to see Komui's reaction. The science head stared calmly, creeping Allen out. Then, he jumped onto the desk holding a giant missile launcher, which was making a loading sound. Allen screamed and tried to pull the door open but found it mysteriously locked. Forgetting he could just use his claw, he ducked and covered his head.

--

**KABLAMMO!**

A giant explosion shook the entire order. In the cafeteria, twenty-one year old Lavi looked up from his cereal, mainly due to the fact it was splashed all over his face. He sighed and mopped it up with a tea-towel. One table away, Kanda silently smirked.

A minute passed, and Allen wandered in, smoking and clothes torn. The ends of his hair were singed. He weakly collapsed into the seat across from Lavi.

'What happened to you?' Lavi asked.

'I told Komui I wanted to marry Lenalee.'

'And?'

'And he said I could ask her.'

'Then why'd he blow you up?'

'Cos he wanted to vent.'

'Ah…Well, congratulations'.

Allen blinked.

'She hasn't said yes yet!'

Lavi shrugged. Meanwhile, Kanda stood up and walked across the room. A moment later, Lenalee walked up to them.

'Allen?'

Allen looked up in surprise.

'Lenalee! Uh, don't worry about the exploded appearance thing…'

'Ok….um, Kanda just told me you wanted to ask me something…?'

Allen froze, and looked at Kanda. He stood by the door, smirking evilly. Then he disappeared. Allen made a mental death note, sighed, stood up and led Lenalee out the other door to talk in quiet. Lavi smiled and went back to the remainder of his cereal. Though word hadn't gotten out yet, Bookman had retired today. That made him the new Bookman. Once, the thought had made him happy, to one day become bookman senior, but now he it felt like a bitter hollowness in his mind. Allen was probably getting married. He was happy for his best friend, but he felt jealous also. Allen didn't have to give up his name or his entire being, he would be allowed to marry, love his wife, have kids, and be happy…..

Suddenly, Allen and Lenalee burst through the doors.

' HEY EVERYONE!' Allen called joyfully 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!'

Lavi stood up cheering and clapping, along with everyone else.

_Be grateful for what you have, Allen…_

--

Keichi leant back against the wall, staring out at the water. She was almost twenty, but still missed headquarters. She knew it was silly, but she felt she was still in love with Lavi, though he probably lost his feelings for her ages ago.

'Keichi? You got a letter.'

Keichi looked up to see a handsome blonde man in a tuxedo smiling and holding out a pink envelope. She took it.

'Thanks, Bak-san. You going on a date with Fou tonight?'

Bak blushed, nodded and walked away. Keichi opened the letter, thinking it was from her family, like her father or brothers, but instead, she was surprised to see it was a wedding invitation from Lenalee and Allen. She froze, wondering if she should go, as Lavi would probably be there, but then again…Lavi would probably be there…

She pocketed the paper and went to catch Bak to see if she could get a few days in France.

--

**Lavi hasn't seen his love for 4 years. How will he react upon seeing her at Allen and Lenalee's wedding? And what does Bookman's retirement **_**really**_** mean? All these questions answered in the next installment. heh, i managed to fit in some BAKXFOU...**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter yeah! Zoom! I'm faster then my own shadow! Oh, and hugs to tariss, banny148 and chola for reviewing! Sorry the hugs are a bit late.**

**Note: this is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man (if I did this would be a part of the show)**

--

**Allen stood at the alter looking ready to throw up…in a good way.** He was lightly trembling. Lavi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, she loves you.'

'I-I know, I j-just….I'm gonna forget my vows! I just know it…And I left them at home!

Lavi rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper and Allen took it, his face brightening.

'My vows! Thanks Lavi, you're the best Best Man ever! Am I really that predictable?'

'Well, kind of…I mean, we all can't have a cool memory like me, right?'

Lavi gave a tired smile, implying he was attempting a joke. Allen smiled back and quickly started re-reading his vows. Lavi looked over at the people in their seats. Almost everyone from the black order was here; he could even see Kanda in the back looking grumpy. Continuing to the left were the science department, a couple exorcists, some chick with red hair sitting with a blond guy, then…

His eyes widened as he spotted Keichi. She was even more beautiful then he could remember, with her silky black hair hanging down past her waist, and wearing a shoulder less purple dress that showed of her curves. Suddenly, she looked up at him and their eyes met. Lavi stared, then blushed and smiled, raising his hand in a kind of pathetic wave. Keichi did the same, but before anything else could happen, the music started and the doors opened.

--

**Allen took Lenalee's hands in his and stared into her eyes, swallowing his fear.**

'Lenalee, when we first met, you were my first friend in the order. You were smart, beautiful, and kind. I thought you were a great person, and over time, I found myself realizing maybe I loved you more then a friend. Though unsure at the time, I kept quiet as I thought I could never mean to you what you meant to me, so that's why you made me the happiest person on earth, so Lenalee Lee, I thee wed.'

Lavi handed Allen the ring and the white haired exorcist placed it on his wife-to-be's finger. Now it was her turn.

'Allen, I love you so much, I just can't put it into words. I just want you to know even if we're being attacked by akuma or you get attacked by my Brother, I will always be there for you. And so, Allen Walker, I thee wed.'

She took her ring and put it on Allen's finger. The priest announced them husband and wife, and they kissed. Everyone stood up and cheered, except Komui, who was sobbing into an annoyed Reever's shoulder.

'So…..Beautiful….'

--

**At the reception, while Lavi was getting some soft drink (Allen had specifically requested NO ALCOHOL) he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Keichi smiling up at him.**

'Hey, Red, been good while 'I've been away?'

Lavi smiled and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away once it felt awkward, but didn't let go.

'Keichi! How have you been?'

'Fine, missed you guys though. I can't believe Allen and Lenalee got married! Lot sure happened while I was gone.'

'Yeah…uh-'

'Keichi! Over here!'

Keichi waved to the people who called and smiled apologetically at Lavi.

'Well, I'll talk to you later, Ok?'

She walked away. Lavi sighed and stared after her. His chest ached just looking at her, and he was happy to see her again, but what was she doing here? Wasn't it against the rules?

He looked around the room For Komui. He was talking to the blond guy, so he went over there. Komui smiled as he approached.

'Ah! Lavi! Bak, this is the new Bookman I told you about, Lavi. Lavi, this is Bak, head of the Asian branch. He's been taking care of Keichi.'

Lavi and Bak shook hands.

'Hi, pleased to meet you, Bookman.'

Lavi fixed Bak with an icy stare that made him cower.

'Please call me by my name.'

'U-um, ok…. So it seems you're a lot different from most Bookmen before you, huh?'

'Yeah…Now, Can I ask you two something? Um, it's not allowed for me and Keichi to see each other, so why was she allowed to come?'

The two men stared for a second, and then shrugged.

'Well' Komui said, 'Since that was an order by the old Bookman, it was revoked once he retired.'

'You didn't renew the order' Bak continued 'So she can come back to headquarters if she wants.'

Lavi stared in surprise, and then slowly walked away.

_She could come back…She could come back…She could come back…_

He looked up. Keichi was talking to Kanda. Lavi felt his insides burn with rage and he stalked over there and tapped Keichi on the shoulder.

'Oh, hey-'

'Wanna go for a walk?'

Keichi looked surprised for a moment, then looked at Kanda. Kanda shrugged and walked away to find someone to torment. Keichi nodded and Lavi led her out the door.

--

**It was a clear night with a full moon; it almost looked like daylight.**

The two exorcists walked down a garden path and along the shore of a lake in silence. The Japanese girl snuck a quick peek at Lavi. His hair was slightly longer and he was noticeably taller, but other then that he hadn't changed much…..but for some reason, he had lost the mischievous happy spark in his eye, and when he smiled, it looked like he was forcing himself. It worried her.

' I never stopped loving you.' She stated suddenly.

Lavi stopped. Keichi tried to read his face, but he was expressionless.

_Maybe he really was Bookman material…_

Keichi sighed, but suddenly, Lavi smiled brightly, for real this time, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She blinked in surprise, and stared as Lavi stood back.

'Well that's a relief', he said cheerfully, 'Cos I was gonna ask you to marry me.'

The girl stared.

'WHAT?!'

'When I saw you talking to Kanda I realized I'd probably die if you ever got with another guy. I love you so much, Keichi, please marry me?'

'Bu-but what about the rules?'

'SCREW THE RULES! Besides, I'm the new Bookman, so I can change the rules and do what ever I want. So what's your answer?'

Keichi stared for a minute, and then smiled.

'Baka, only you would propose at someone else's wedding.'

'So that's a yes?'

Keichi rolled her eyes and kissed him. Lavi's heart felt ready to burts with joy.

--

_In the cafeteria of HQ, a boy with longish white hair and violet eyes checked his watch and cried out in surprise._

_Laine Walker stuffed his breakfast down said goodbye to his parents and ran out the door. He was going to be late for school._

'_Laine!'_

_Laine stopped to see a girl with short black hair and green eyes running towards him. It was his best friend and crush, Mikoto._

'_Hey, Miko, your late too, not a good idea for the first day of middle school, huh? A Bookman is supposed to have a good memory, ya know…'_

'_Book WOMAN! SILLY BOY!'_

_Laine laughed and grabbed her hand and they ran out of the Order and down towards the town._

'_Hey, Miko?' Laine said suddenly, 'Um, after school you wanna go get something to eat?'_

_Mikoto screeched to a halt and stared._

'_What, like on a date?'_

'_Um, yeah…' Laine blushed furiously, 'I'll pay and everything…'_

_Mikoto smiled._

'_I'd like that...'_

--

**The end. **

**Well? Did you guys like the story? Whatd you think of the future with their kids? I thought it was cute :3**


End file.
